violettafandomcom-20200222-history
I Love You
"I Love You" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo. The English version of this song is sung by Maggie McClure in the first season. Lyrics Season 1= Don't know if I'm wrong Don't know if I'm right Don't know if I should say Or keep it inside Just what is this feeling That's growing in me? Could it be possible That love was set free? It's just I know, in my heart it's real And that I know, it's love I feel When I searched I found answers to my loneliness And this dream that we're living is real 'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us I love you, I love you In your arms I feel no fear around us I love you, I love you And your eyes shine when you see mine I need you, I love you When you are near, I get kinda shy I feel like a child should I laugh, should I cry? Don't ask me for answers, they're not always there And do other girls feel they're walking on air? It's just I know, that you are real And that I know, your love I feel When I searched I found answers to my loneliness And this dream that we're living is real 'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us I love you, I love you In your arms I feel no fear around us I love you, I love you And your eyes shine when you see mine I need you, I love you That you miss me, that you call me I love you, I love you I love you, I love you 'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us I love you, I love you In your arms, I feel no fear around us And your eyes shine when you see mine I need you, I need you That you miss me, that you call me I love you, I love you Don't know if I'm wrong Don't know if I'm right Don't know if I should say Or keep it inside |-| Season 2= I think I'm okay I think I'm alright It's something so deep That I'm feeling inside Is love really meant to Do all this to me? Pulling me under Then setting me free And now I know, that you're the key The best I know, you see in me In a way so I feel it in my soul, tonight This is it and it's feeling so right These lyrics are incomplete. |-| Spanish= No sé si hago bien, no sé si hago mal No sé si decirlo, no sé si callar ¿Qué es esto que siento tan dentro de mí? Hoy me pregunto si amar es así Mientras algo me habló de ti Mientras algo crecía en mí Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad Ahora sé que vivir es soñar Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo Te quiero, te quiero Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo Te quiero, te quiero Que me extrañas con tus ojos Te creo, te creo Y cuando te acercas no sé cómo actuar Parezco una niña, me pongo a temblar No sé qué me pasa, no sé si es normal Si a todas las chicas les pasa algo igual Mientras algo me habló de ti Mientras algo crecía en mí Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad Ahora sé que vivir es soñar Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo Te quiero, te quiero Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo Te quiero, te quiero Que me extrañas con tus ojos Te creo, te creo Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo Te quiero, te quiero Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo Te quiero, te quiero Que me extrañas con tus ojos Te creo, te creo No sé si hago bien, no sé si hago mal No sé si decirlo, no sé si callar Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song might be the first one that Violetta wrote because she sang it the night after she met Tomas. *Violetta wrote this song when she thought about the first time she met Tomas. *This song could be considered as both a Tomletta song and a Leonetta song. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Te Creo" (I Believe You). *The Italian version of this song is called "Ti Credo", and it is sung by Lodovica Comello. *This is the first love song featured in the series. *Violetta sang this song for Studio 21's show in the theater. *Just after Violetta finished singing this song at Studio 21's big show, Gregorio destroyed the stage. *Violetta and Ludmila sing this song together several times throughout the series (especially in the second season). *Francesca, Maxi and Camila were the backup singers/dancers for this song when Violetta was singing it at Studio 21's big show. *In episode 51 Ludmila and Violetta sang this song in a duel. *"Te Creo", the Spanish version of this song, was released as a single in Latin America on July 13, 2012. *The Spanish version of this song was written and produced by Eduardo Frigerio and Claudio Yuste. *This song is the first song that Violetta has written that was featured on the show, but it is unknown if it was the first one she has ever written. *This song has been sung in three languages; English, Italian, and Spanish, which makes it the second most covered Violetta song, along with "Come and Sing". *This is the third song shown in the series. *Ludmila sang this song to Federico in episode 73. Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs